bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Benihime101
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Kaname Tōsen page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 05:23, December 17, 2009 Hisagi Rant I removed your rant on Hisagi from Tosen's Talk Page. Article Talk Pages are for discussing improvements and modifications for articles, not ranting/character-bashing. It should either be taken to the forums or in a blog post. Also, be sure to sign any messages left with four tides (~~~~). Thank you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Quote Reference Please add a reference to the quote you added to Renji's profile. It's part of the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style and should be included in every article addition, unless otherwise present. Add it either in the form of Bleach manga; Chapter XXX, pages Y-Z Or Bleach anime; Episode XXX Good quote, by the way. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 00:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I didn't know how to add references. Thanks for showing me. Benihime101 01:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Block It's gone now. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I saw after that you had left a message on the discussion page. However you should have stated your reasons for wanting to delete the trivia on the discussion page and have it agreed upon before deleting it, that is the purpose of the discussion page. I have looked at your reasons and do kinda agree with you so you can change it back and i wont revert it again, but still its best to ask first in the future. I only say this as a guide as i did something similar when i started contributing and i was given in trouble for it. GinIchimaru Talk Page It is against the policies of the site to remove information from your talk page especially that from a admin unless it has inappropriate material on it. Otherwise you can only archive the page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Language This will serve as your final warning for your language. If you do not show respect towards characters and continue to call them by whatever derogatory name you choose, you will be blocked.-- Godisme is right to warn you. From what I've seen, everything you're doing here is not taking the site seriously, and you continuously bash characters, even on your votes. It is fine that you do not like certain characters, but we don't bash characters here. Save it for the fan forums that are not on this site. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages It is against our policies to modify any post that is not your own, this includes adding a strikethrough to a post-- Before I die/ am blocked Before I'm blocked I want to make sure I have the ability to post on my talk page because last time I was blocked, the message said I could challenge the block by posting on this talk page but I actually couldn't post anything on here. So yah I want my rights protected. : ) Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 21:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Voting I really don't get what you were trying to accomplish here. Voting for and against the same picture? It's bad enough that one of your votes bashed another character, but if you're really going to pull stunts like this and not take any of it seriously, then don't even bother voting. You've already gotten a lot of warnings from the various stunts you've pulled here, not to mention that you were blocked before. If you don't want to be blocked, then I recommend you change your attitude here, because what you have been doing only got you warnings and caused you to get scolded by other users on this site. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured Pic Yes, once the vote is reopened in a day or two you will be able to add pics from 442.-- Article Talk Pages Hi, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. Your edit to Talk:Kensei Muguruma has been removed because article talk pages are not a forum for your personal opinions or thoughts to be expressed upon. They are solely for discussing the content and upkeep of the article. Please refrain from adding such things to article talk pages again. 19:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Blog Header Yyp recently added some bad code to the Common.js. I am working on getting someone to fix it for us.-- Attitude Seeing as you still have not learned I will warn you once more about your attitude. We have a set of policies that have to be followed at all times when you are on this site. Your edits are constantly undone because of your attitude and overwhelming tendency to get inappropriate. Your blog comment will be deleted because it is off topic and inappropriate. Your posts on several talk pages were all undone because they were inappropriate and did not follow our discussion policy, ignoring the fact that all talk page posts must be about the content of the article, not the character. I had to warn you on Bleach answers for not being objective in your answer. We do not delve into 'shipping. If you want to answer questions, you must stay objective. It is my job as a member of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee to tell you when you are doing something wrong and to undo bad edits such as what you have been doing. Please review the policies if you wish to continue contributing here.-- User Page Policy It is against user page policy to remove content from your talk page-- You are not allowed to remove content from your talk page. SO long as you do so I will continue to revert it.-- It is also against policy to edit any post that is not your own. That includes putting a strike through on it-- Oh my God I saw your talk on Urahara's page. you're funny XD